Caught in The Storm
by DelenaGemz
Summary: Elena is trapped in a hotel with Damon for two e Interesting 14 days and nights make sure there is never a dull moment. (Story is way better than Summary, I tried to make it interesting but summary's are hard sometimes.) Enjoy and review please! RATED M FOR KINKY SMUT AND OTHER THINGS ;)
1. The Storm

**AN: Hello guys! This is a whole different story than the one I am currently writing if you are reading this as of October 16th 2013. :). SO! Before I begin I wanted to say that this is kind of based off another fanfiction on this sight. It is called 7 Nights by DelenaRain and I wanted to write something just like it. It will have the same main idea about a storm ext but I hope the words will be different. Enjoy 3.**

* * *

"Damon this sucks!" I was in a bad mood.

There was a storm coming, a very bad storm. Possibly two whole weeks of non stop downpours, thunder storms, and hail. Everything I absolutely hated. Rain I don't mind, its the storms and the scary loud hail that matters. I have always been terrified of it. It was sprinkling outside as we drove up to the hotel, it was a fancy 5 star hotel thanks to Damon's compulsion which I have to say I was grateful for, for once. We were now in our room, which has a beautiful outlook on the forest and the small meadow behind it. Well, it would be beautiful, if I wasn't going to storm like hell was unleashed.

"Relax, Elena! You should be thanking my ass that we got an amazing hotel and my baby is in a safe spot." Damon raised his eyebrows at me before turning to the mini fridge in our room. Our one bed room. One bed as in I had to sleep in the same bed as Damon Salvatore, the 'one and only'.

"Your baby?" I asked, was he referring to me? Then I realized, "Your car?!" I burst out laughing.

"Elena! My car is very important! I've had it for a very long while, you know!" Damon tried to defend himself, crossing his arms at me.

I tried to control my laugher but I couldn't stop, covering my mouth with my hands. Damon glared at me.

"Don't laugh, Elena. If you laugh one more time I'm shoving this whole bottle of bourbon down your throat!" Damon teased shaking the bottle at me before setting it down on the counter next to the mini fridge.

I stopped laughing instantly, part of me had a feeling he wasn't kidding. After all, his car was the thing he loved the most, besides.. me. A smile crept across my face and Damon growled in his throat, using his vampire speed to tackle me onto the bed, hovering above me. A grin crept across his face, he could tell my heart rate was speeding up. I couldn't help it, Damon sparked something inside me that I'm still not sure about yet.

"I'll let you off the hook this time." Damon growled, smirking at me as an idea crossed his mind. "If."

"If what?" I asked cautiously, this could get very dangerous.

"If you play a game with me, I won't force feed you a whole bottle a bourbon. I know your tolerance sucks, Elena. I'd play the game!" Damon proposed, sitting up with his legs on either side of me.

I looked up at him, gosh he looked so hot from this angle. Did I just think that? Oh my god no I can't think things like that! I'm with Stefan, right? I don't know anymore, he's always with Rebekah now and I'm so confused as to why.

"Fine. I'll play." I sighed, realizing that if I got drunk I would do more inappropriate things than Damon would make me do in the game.

Damon smiled and crawled off me, allowing me to get up from the bed and create distance between us. Damon grabbed a glass and poured himself some whiskey that he pulled out from one of his two bags. I wondered if that one bag was just pure alcohol and I decided I was probably right. Damon and his alcohol were practically in a relationship, I swear.

"So how do we play?" I asked, taking a seat in a chair that was placed in the corner of the room, opposite from the bed and fridge.

Damon perched on the arm of my chair, sipping his drink as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well..."


	2. Day One - The Game

**AN: Did you guys like the first chapter? Well this chapter is The Game. Nothing bad exactly happens, just Elena touching Damon's abs and kissing him. Oops spoiler. Enjoy. **

* * *

"So its like Triple Dog but instead of shaving your head if you don't do the dare you just chug a bottle of bourbon?" I asked, not liking how this was going.

"Correct. So are you going to play or not?" Damon confirmed, taking the rest of his whiskey down like a shot.

"Yeah I guess." I huffed, leaning my head back onto the chair.

Damon grinned and set down his down empty glass, before rubbing his hands together.

"Great! So, lets start with me!" Damon began excitedly. "I dare you to... touch your favorite part of me."

I looked at the ground, I should have known Damon would take this chance to get the best of me. What do I touch? His abs, or his eyes, or his dark raven hair? I decided that I would take advantage of this game, also. This was a rare time where I could actually run my hands through his hair. I reached my hands towards his head and ran them through his hair. Damon smirked and broke me out of my trance.

"Ok, missy. Your turn." He said, causing me to quickly remove my hands.

What do I ask him to do? I have a feeling this was going to come out the wrong way.

"Um.. hmm. I dare you too..uh.." I started. I didn't know what to say.

"Come on, 'Lena. I'm sure theres something you've always wanted me to do." Damon smirked at me before hopping off the arm of my chair and standing before me. "I'm ready!"

"Fine. I dare you to.. never.. lose.. focus." I purred, slowly getting up from the chair and stepping towards him.

If Damon was going to play this game a little sexually for his own enjoyment, so will I. I smirked back at him and placed a hand on his chest, slowly running it down to his perfect abs. Damon growled deep in his throat, I could tell he was struggling to hold back.

"Elena. Dangerous games." He growled, turning his head away.

"You play this game your way. And I'll play it my way." I whispered in his ear before walking behind his back.

My hands slipped under his shirt and I could feel his back muscles moving. Gosh Damon is so hot. I have to stop thinking these things.. its not ok. My hands slid to his abs and I traced the outline of his ripped stomach. Damon turned his head the other way, I am such a tease.

"Elena!" Damon groaned, drawing out my name. "Enough! This isn't fair!"

I chuckled, "Fine."

I reluctantly slid my hands out of his shirt and plopped back into my chair, as if nothing happened. I folded my arms across my chest and crossed my legs. Damon glared at me and adjusted his shirt.

"Gosh, Elena your a little minx you know? I don't get you sometimes." Damon said, "And now you stole my glass, too."

I grinned a little as I swiped his glass off the table and ran my finger inside the once full glass. I pulled my finger out and licked it, slightly cringing, I hated whiskey.

"Your turn." I smiled, setting down his glass while he thought.

"Well since you are clearly going to play dirty, so am I." Damon grinned at me. "Kiss me. Right here.. right now." He smirked, putting a finger on his lips.

I tensed, I couldn't kiss him! Sure, I didn't know where Stefan and I were right now but no way could I kiss Damon! I guess I had to, this was a game and I wasn't about to get myself drunk over a kiss. I sighed and got up, standing only an inch away from Damon's face. He smirked into the kiss as I pressed my lips against his. My arms flew up to wrap around his neck and his snaked onto my waist. His lips tasted so good, there is no way to describe it, he tasted like... Damon. Somehow his tongue ended up in my mouth and was chasing mine. Wait, what? I flew back to reality and stepped back, putting a finger to my kiss-swollen lips.

"That wasn't supposed to get that serious!" I cried, grabbing my bag and starting towards the gigantic bathroom.

"Elen-" Damon took a step forwards.

"I'm taking a shower." I stated, never looking back.


	3. Night One - Nightmares

**AN: So The Game was Day 1! This is Night 1! Do you see how this is going to work? **

* * *

The hot shower water streamed down my back as I washed the shampoo out of my hair, still furious at what the game had become. It was probably my own fault, teasing him like that. I didn't know what had gotten into me, its the rain, the storm, effecting me. I don't know how or why but I have a feeling these two weeks stuck in this resort will be horrible. But not for Damon.

"E-Elena?" I heard Damon call from outside the bathroom door. "Are you ok? You've been in there for half an hour.."

I shut off the water, had it really been that long? I slipped on one of the hotel's silky robes, making sure to tie it extra tight around my waist.

"Yeah, sorry." I said in a normal voice, I knew he could hear me.

"Ok, well... come to bed, alright?" He asked me, I could tell he was worried.

I instantly felt bad, stopping the kiss like that. I knew he was in love with me, it was obvious even though I had never heard him say it.

"Alright." I answered, dropping my robe and quickly changing into a spaghetti strap tank top and pajama bottoms.

I slowly unlocked the door and pushed it open enough so I could peek my head out. Damon was laying under the covers in bed, rolled over facing away from me. I swiftly made my way to the bed, snuggling under the covers. Damon rolled over to face me.

"Goodnight, Elena." He whispered, moving a stray hair out of my face.

"Goodnight, Damon." I was barely audible before I rolled away from him and closing my eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_It was dark and I couldn't see a thing. Something shifted in the shadows and I felt my legs and arms getting goosebumps. _

_"Stefan?" I whispered, his face hardly visible in the dark. _

_"Elena. Beautiful Elena. Sweet, innocent Elena." Stefan kneeled down to my level and tilted my head. _

_"Delicious Elena." Stefan suddenly growled, the veins under his eyes rippling as he bared his fangs before burying them in my neck. _

* * *

I woke up shrieking, my forehead was sweaty and tears were running down my cheeks. Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed me.

"No! No no! Stefan let me go, please! No!" I screamed, thrashing around in the person's arms.

"Elena! Elena! Shh, sweetheart its me, Damon!"

I instantly melted under his touch once I realized who it was. My fighting stopped, if he was human he would have had bruises for weeks.

"Damon!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him like it was an instinct. "He tried to eat me! Stefan bit me! Damon, Stefa-"

"Elena shh! Its ok sweetheart. Your ok. It wasn't real, your ok sweetheart." Damon whispered into my ear, burying his face in the crook of my neck where Stefan bit me.

He laid me back down, keeping his arm on my waist. I jumped as it thundered and hail pounded on the roof of the hotel, it was pitch black outside and in our room, I could hardly see Damon.

"Its ok. Shh.." Damon soothed.

I curled up into him, resting my forehead on his chest. I didn't care if snuggling next to him was wrong. It really wasn't anymore, since Stefan clearly didn't care about me anymore. I breathed in the scent of Damon. He smelled so good, like a mixture of alcohol, spices and something that I couldn't explain. Like I said before, he smelled like Damon.

"Go to sleep, Elena." He whispered, stroking my hair with his hand that wasn't around my waist.

I closed my eyes to his request and felt myself relax. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
